Kayle
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 3rd Week |health = 100 |attack = 40 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 501 (+93) |mana = 255 (+40) |damage = 56.3 (+3) |range = 100 |armor = 21 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |critical = 2.55 (+0.45) |attackspeed = 0.59 (+2.3%) |dodge = 0 |speed = 310 }} Kayle The Judicator is a Champion in League of Legends.Kayle Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background There is a world far away where an ancient conflict still rages. Kayle was a champion in her war, the fair bringer of justice, and there are those that call her an angel. However, there are many who would call her murderer or monster. Kayle tirelessly fought for her people, bringing enemies to their knees. That is, until the day she was summoned. Plucked from her conflict, Kayle at first raged - until she saw the cause for which she had been called. Now she has brought her role to Valoran, dispensing her brand of justice to the League of Legends in an attempt to salvage the very survival of the planet. She is a striking winged figure. Though incredibly beautiful, Kayle hides herself under armor, knowing that justice is so often an ugly thing. Despite her newfound life, there is still a part of her that yearns for her home. Kayle is, for lack of a more sophisticated term, a bruiser. She can sear enemies with what she calls holy energy, sucking the life and magic from a victim. She is capable of sharing the harm done to her with those who inflict it. Her ability to intervene can help an allied Champion return from death with haste then she can bless them with increased speed. When the time comes, Kayle can ignite her sword with holy fire, bringing out the true avenging angel within her. "In the League of Legends, Justice comes on swift wings." Abilities Old Abilities Quotes Upon Selection * "Into the fray!" Movement/Attacking * "Lead me to battle." * "Your time has come." * "An eye for an eye." * "Into the fray!" * "Who's next?" Taunt * "Come here! I'll teach you all about the afterlife." Joke *''"Ahhh... You sure you're not in the wrong league?"'' Strategy *Investing in some mana regeneration immensely improves her lane staying ability *Use to rescue allies whenever deemed necessary. *Agressive use of enables Kayle to dominate her lane effectvely. *Since v1.0.0.86, Kayle got Hybrid Qualities; and are good items on her. *Using Attack Speed on Kayle in combination with can yield interesting results in team battles. Skins Kayle OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Kayle SilverSkin.jpg|"Retail Skin" Silver Skin Kayle ViridianSkin.jpg|Viridian Skin Kayle UnmaskedSkin.jpg|Unmasked Skin Trivia Kayle is the second masked/helmed champion to reveal what lies under the mask. The first one was Akali, but with her skin considered to be a practical joke, we can't be sure if it is 'canon'. Kayle is one of the champions seen in the season 1 Trailer, and is the first champion to be seen. References